This program is designed to study the metabolic and endocrine background of patients who exhibit abnormal glucose tolerance and endometrial hyperplasia and endometrial carcinoma. Such patients and suitable control subjects will be evaluated by assays of growth hormone, insulin, inorganic phosphorus, free fatty acids and serum estradiol and estrone and estriol. The possible interrelationships of these various parameters will be elucidated. Preliminary studies in this program have demonstrated aberrant growth hormone production in patients who have endometrial carcinoma. More detailed studies of growth hormone secretion and the other biochemical parameters in such patients will be made and will be extended to include patients with breast carcinoma, endometrial hyperplasia and control subjects. To date, specimens from 115 control, 51 endometrial cancer, and 23 patients with endometrial hyperplasia have been collected. A sufficiently sensitive radioimmunoassay for plasma estrone, estradiol and estriol has been set up and preliminary studies indicate suitable recoveries of post-menopausal levels of estrogens from plasma has been accomplished.